Secret
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Pada awalnya, Matt kira Mello itu cewek yang seksi. Baca aja, saya lagi males bikin summary. Mello/Matt atau Matt/Mello, ga tau.


BOSENBOSENBOSEN BOSENBOSENBOSEN TILL THE WORLD ENDS!!!!

Title: GA TAU AH LIAT AJA DI DEPAN  
Genre: Males nulis  
Summary: Liat aja di depan, males copy paste

Author's Note: I HAD FUN WRITING THIS! CLUELESS MATT AND SPARKLY MELLO!!! o

* * *

Matt; Mail Jeevas, di sekolahnya yang dulu adalah seorang pria idaman semua gadis. Ia terus berganti-ganti pacar namun, ketika kedua orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri, ia harus pindah sekolah. Bukan karena paman dan bibinya tidak mau menampungnya, mereka menyayangi Matt, hanya saja, nilai-nilai Matt disekolah yang lama begitu bagus, meskipun tanpa belajar. Jadi, ini adalah kesempatan untuk memasukannya ke dalam sekolah untuk anak yatim piatu yang pintar, Wammy's House.

Matt berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dari anak yang biasanya cerewet bukan main menjadi anak yang pendiam. Ia lebih suka duduk diam di kamar sambil memainkan beberapa game-console miliknya atau membaca buku-buku cerita fantasi. Tidak ada perempuan yang menganggapnya keren lagi. Bukannya Matt sudah berhenti menyukai, hanya saja ia tertekan karena absennya teman-teman lama yang selalu ada disampingnya. Nilai-nilai Matt? Masih saja melayang tanpa belajar. Dengan mudah, ia meraih ranking dua di tempat itu.

Ia mengagumi beberapa gadis, mereka begitu berkelas, pintar dan imut. Namun, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah menyadari keberadaan Matt, mereka terlalu sibuk belajar. Hal itu membuat Matt menjadi lebih pendiam. Tidak pernah ia keluar dari kamar untuk berbaur, dia tidak mau karena ia menyadari beberapa orang di sana cemburu dengan juara yang telah berhasil ia raih. Terlalu kompetitif.

Tiga bulan dari kehidupannya berlalu dengan sangat lambat, tanpa keinginan untuk bertahan di sekolah itu. Matt hanya mau sekolah yang lama. Anyway, hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, yang berarti dua: game atau perpustakaan. Hari ini, ia sedang ingin meminjam beberapa novel di perpustakaan di luar sekolah. Lebih besar dan lebih nyaman.

Ketika ia tiba disana, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang perempuan. Ia sedang duduk di kursi pojok. Tanpa disadari, kaki Matt bergerak, meraih satu buku secara acak dan duduk di dekatnya. Sedikit-sedikit, Matt melirik ke arah perempuan itu.

Matanya biru cerah, rambutnya pirang sebahu, lurus. Pakaiannya menjurus ke arah gothic. Ia mengenakan sebuah kalung salib perak, baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam pendek diatas pusar dan celana kulit ketat dengan sepatu boots kulit yang serasi. Di tangan kirinya ada beberapa gelang hitam, lainnya perak dengan salib kecil. Di pinggangnya adalah belt hitam bergambar tengorak. Ia menyibakan rambutnya yang turun perlahan dan menyelipkannya ke telinganya, membuat image perempuan ini semakin seksi. Badannya terlihat agak maskulin namun ramping, pahanya tidak terlalu kecil, pas dengan celana panjang ketatnya. Ia sedang membaca manga, beberapa DVD anime tergeletak di sebelahnya. Cewek ini pasti seorang cosplayer.

Jantung Matt berdetak semakin keras, tidak pernah ia melihat cewek sesempurna ini di hidupnya. Perlahan, ia memutar kepalanya, melihat kearah Matt.

"Menatap seseorang secara terus menerus itu tidak sopan." Ia berkata pelan. Matt nyaris berteriak 'HAH?' karena suaranya yang terdengar ke-cowok-cowok-an. Perempuan misterius ini mengambil semua benda-benda disebelahnya dan bergerak ke arah meja perpus untuk meminjam semuanya sebelum ia berjalan keluar dengan anggun.

Keesokan harinya bayangan cewek tersebut masih belum lepas dari otak Matt yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mimpinya berubah menjadi kenyataan ketika ia melihat perempuan kemarin ternyata anak transfer yang akan bersekolah di tempat itu. Pakainnya tidak berubah jauh. Masih dengan celana panjang kulit ketat dan kalung salib tapi, hari ini bajunya adalah t-shirt hitam yang mengkspos punggung mulusnya.

Ketika pelajaran telah usai, ia melihat perempuan tersebut berjalan menghampirinya. Matt hanya bisa melihat anak manis ini dibalik google jingga yang terus ada di matanya, ia mendiamkan PSP di tangan kanannya. Cewek seksi ini sedang berjalan kearahnya! Matt tidak pernah memikirkan kondisi ini.

"Matt-kun." Ia memanggil nama Matt, membuatnya membuka mata semakin lebar, namun ia cukup yakin, cewek itu tidak bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu namanya?

"A-ah." Tanpa diadari, PSP jatuh dari genggaman tangannya, membuat suara berdebam kecil. Reflek, ia mengambil benda itu kembali dan memainkannya. "Apa?" Ia bertanya, berpura-pura keren.

"Mau makan siang denganku?" Matt hanya mengangguk sebelum menyadari pertanyaan apa itu. EH! Dia... mengajaknya makan? PSP biru itu kembali jatuh ke lantai, namun kali ini ia terlalu mati rasa untuk memungutnya. Mulutnya menganga, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Ayo!" Ia menangkap tangan Matt dan menyeretnya ke kantin. "Aku Mello."

Mello? Imut. Tapi Matt tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat di situasi seperti ini, ketika ia menggenggam tangannya erat sekali. "A...aku... Matt." _EH? Ngomong apa aku ini?! Kan dia sudah tahu! _Mello tertawa pelan. Matt salah tingkah.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya sambil terus menggenggam tangan Matt. Mello melihat Matt sedang melihat ke arah tangan mereka yang masih menyatu, Mello menariknya. "Maaf."

"T-t-t-tidak apa-apa." Sial! Matt benar-benar salah tingkah!!

"Matt, apa yang kau sukai?"

"Kamu... ERR!!! Maksudku... Game. Novel. Aneh ya?"

"Aneh? Aku juga suka main game kok. Ngga jago sih..."

"Eh? Semua orang bilang itu aneh..."

"Nevermind the other people okay." Ia tersenyum.

**

Matt menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di belt yang dikenakan Mello. Ada sebuah tangkai... pistol? Tidak mungkin kan? Itulah yang ada di otaknya sampai ia benar-benar melihat Mello in action.

Mello baru saja keluar dari sebuah supermarket, membeli beberapa jenis coklat dan ada segerombolan preman mengerumuninya. Mello doesn't look like the type to give a shit to mobsters. Ia terus berjalan melewati mereka dengan cuek sambil menggigit coklat batangan bermerek Dairy Milk. Namun sayangnya, para preman itu tidak suka diabaikan. Mereka mengambil coklat di tangan Mello dan membantingnya ke tanah sambil menginjaknya. Matt mau sekali menolong Mello keluar dari situasi ini, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa bertarung.

Mello terdiam sebentar sebelum ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, untuk menatap sang bos dengan seram. "Apologize." Pupilnya terlihat sangat kecil, ia mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. "APOLOGIZE!"

Para preman itu sempat mundur sebentar namun, mereka mulai menyerang Mello. Terlihat kesal, Mello menghindari semua serangan dan mulai memukul dan menendang perut mereka tanpa ragu-ragu. Dalam hitungan detik, semua telah jatuh di tanah. Bos kumpulan preman itu berdiri dan hendak menyerang Mello dari belakang sebelum ia berbisik,

"Persistent, aren't we?" Ia mengambil sesuatu di dekat belt nya dan mengarahkan benda tersebut ke jidat penyerang. Pistol. Mello menendang perut orang itu yang sempat berhenti sebelum ia menaruh pistol itu di tempat semula. Benar-benar bukan cewek biasa, Matt terlihat makin menyukainya.

**

Ulang tahun Matt adalah satu minggu lalu. Semua orang takkan percaya apa yang bibinya berikan untuk Matt. Keluarganya memang mempunyai harta yang tak terbilang berapa banyak, mereka mempunyai beberapa pulau untuk relaksasi dengan hotel di masing masingnya. Jadi tidak mengejutkan sebenarnya ketika melihat Matt mendapatkan sebuah Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 berwarna merah tanpa harus sembah sujud atau memotong tangan kanannya demi menunjukan berapa besar kemauannya (ANJING! SAYA JUGA MAU MOBIL ITU!!!).

Tapi sayangnya... Ia masih dibawah umur untuk mengendarai mobil... GUBRAK

Dan apa? Mello mengajaknya kencan! Ini liburan, Mello menginap di rumah saudaranya. Matt hendak menjemput Mello dengan mobil barunya. Ia memarkir mobilnya di dekat trotoar dan mengetuk pintu rumah si blonde yang terbilang hanya sebesar kamar tidur di rumah Matt (majas hiperbola XD). Mello keluar, masih dengan celana panjang kulit nya. Bibi Mello tersenyum kepadanya dan Matt tersenyum balik sebelum ia membawa Mello ke mobil Lamborghini nya yang sudah di kerumuni banyak orang.

"FUCK, MATT!! RED LAMBORGHINI LP560-4?!" Mello nyaris pingsan ketika melihat mobil Matt, demikian pula dengan bibinya. "Ka-kamu nyolong dari mana?" Ia menyentuh badan mobil yang mulus itu.

"Hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku meminta paman ku via telepon. Mello, kamu mau juga? Aku bisa beri kamu Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4."

"... Ma-maksudmu keluaran 2010 itu? Yang... yang..." Mata Mello membulat dan bersinar-sinar, mulutnya terbuka sediki sambil menatap mata Matt erat. KAWAII!

"Kalau kamu mau aku bisa telepon pamanku sekarang..." Matt mengeluarkan hand phone strawberry-nya (read: handphone blackberry warna merah, LOL). Mello memegang tangan cowo berambut merah itu.

"Ngga usah." Mello terlihat pucat. "Ayo kita cepat ke bioskop." Mendengar hal itu, Matt langsung membukakan pintu untuk princess-nya sebelum ia masuk untuk memegang kemudi. Mobil itu berjalan anggun di jalan raya, mata-mata orang masih terpaku melihat mobil Matt yang wah.

**(GOSH, BAGIAN MOBIL INI ADALAH HAL YANG PALING MENYENANGKAN UNTUK DITULIS!! Anyway, back to the fic)**

"Kau memangnya sudah ada SIM?" Mello bertanya.

"Mm, belum. Aku masih dibawah umur, Mells."

"Lalu, kau tak takut ditangkap?"

"Ditangkap? Jalan ini milikku." Matt berkata, kasual sambil terus mengebut.

"HAH?! Ka-kamu... jangan bilang... Anak dari keluarga Jeevas yang memiliki... banyak sekali pulau..."

"Ya."

"...." Mello terlihat sedikit takut sebelum ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Matt, aku sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan sampingan, apa kamu tahu yang bagus?" Ia menggigit Mars Bar miliknya.

"Uhn... tidak. Tapi kudengar Seven Eleven sedang membutuhkan pekerja. Mello, untuk apa kamu bekerja? Aku bisa memberimu semua yang kau mau. Mau pabrik coklat Cardburry pun juga akan ku berikan. Mau pabrik Willy Wonka juga..."

"Cukup, cukup. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu tapi, aku sedang ingin jadi mandiri. Nanti aku akan melamar di tempat itu."

"Tapi, Mells!" Melihat kesungguhan di mata Mello, Matt diam saja. "Oh, ini coklat, tadi kubelikan." Ia menyodorkan coklat Ferero Rocher dari belakang mobil.

"Matt..." suara Mello terdengar parau ketika ia menerima coklat itu.

"Hm?"

"Kau... terlalu baik padaku..." Si blonde itu menggigit bibirnya. "Matt, kita tidak bisa begini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seketika itu, Mello memegang tangan Matt dan menginjak rem mobil itu.

Skiiiiddddd!!! Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 itu berputar bebas di jalanan yang sepi, nyaris saja membentur tembok.

"Aku lelah, Matt. Aku lelah menyembunyikan diriku yang sebenarnya. Ini sama saja dengan membohongi dirimu." Setitik air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Mello, meluncur ke celananya.

"Mello... kamu tidak berniat untuk putus kan?" Matt terlihat kaget.

"Bu-bukan! Aku mencintaimu setulus hati, sumpah. Hanya saja... aku menyembunyikan rahasia yang vital."

"Tell me."

"I'm a guy." Ia terdiam sebentar, tidak ada respon dari Matt. "Ore wa otoko da." Masih tidak ada respon. "Aku ini cowok." tidak ada respon. "Err, Matt? Gua ini cowok loh."

Cowo ber google itu terdiam, sebeku es.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku memberitahu ini dari awal-" Seketika itu juga, Matt menyentuh dada Mello. "Ah!!" Tangannya yang satu lagi menyentuh kelaminnya. "MATT!!"

".... Mello..." Nada kecewa terlantun.

"Aku minta maaf, Matt! Aku ini gay! Aku tahu aku ini adalah seorang bajingan untuk tidak memberitahu hal ini! Tapi... aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama dan, kamu tidak mungkin seorang homo. Kau melihatku dengan mata seperti itu, jadi kupikir cara yang terbaik untuk mendekatimu adalah dengan menyamar menjadi perempuan! A-aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini rasanya membohongimu... Aku minta maaf, Matt! Yang aku mau adalah dicintai olehmu! Hanya kamu!" Air mata mengalir makin deras dari mata biru Mello yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku... baru sadar kalau aku ini egois. Tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Maaf, Matt." Mello membuka pintu mobil itu dan berlari keluar.

Seketika itu juga, sebuah mobil berlari ke arah Mello, ia terlalu shock untuk menghindar. Namun, sebuah tangan menariknya kembali ke dekat mobil Matt. Tangan itu melingkar ke perut Mello. Ia yakin, itu pasti Matt. Air mata mengalir makin deras dari matanya.

"It's alright, Mells." Suara cowo itu begitu pelan, berbisik. "Don't cry." ia menghapus air mata di wajah Mello. "I love you as you are. Yang aku cintai adalah hatimu, bukan jenis kelaminmu."

"M-Matt..."

"Thanks for telling me." Matt membenamkan wajahnya di leher Mello yang hangat.

"Semua wanita di Wammy's House itu bodoh karena mereka tidak menyukaimu." Si blonde itu menggenggam tangan Matt di perutnya.

"I love you."

"... I love you too, Matt."

**... end ... *author ngerobek2 script***

**APA-APAAN ENDING CERITA INI?! SHOUJO ASLI!! LOL!! MYAHAHAHAHA!!! Maaf, saya lagi bete banget nih, kasian mereka jadi pelampiasan.**

**Me: Satu review berarti satu coklat untuk Mello.**

**Matt: Dan satu coklat berarti Mello akan membuka bajunya.**

**Mello: *choke***


End file.
